Surprise, Surprise
by WonderingMind19
Summary: Watch to see how a harmless surprise visit changes Bella's life. How will she cope with the recent turn of events? Rated M for later just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 What The Hell?

**Surprise, Surprise**

**Lets see how Bella & Jasper deal with a turn of events which changes their lives.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter One – What the hell?

* * *

I, Isabella Marie Swan am not normal – I am in love with a 100 year old vampire, best friends with said vampire's family (well except Rosalie – she isn't fond of me) and also best friends with a werewolf who is soon to hate me when I am turned. Normal people would run away screaming if they knew about the existence of vampires yet I welcome their existence and their presence in my life and I know they would never hurt me – Jasper tried on my birthday a couple of months ago but he was feeling everyone's thirst all at once an not to mention I am Edward's singer so I would have been surprised if Jasper hadn't of tried to attack me.

Today Edward and his family are out hunting so I thought it would be a good opportunity to surprise him, you see we have been on edge for a couple of weeks since he is still blaming himself for the incident on my birthday which I have already moved on from, so I thought a nice romantic dinner (for me) and movies at his would be a good icebreaker. Right now I am driving in my truck to the Cullen house – no scratch that – the Cullen mansion with a pack of candles, some food and a couple of DVDs. It is only a 10 minute drive to the Cullen's so I was just pulling up into their driveway now. _Hmm the lights are on upstairs maybe someone finished early_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of my truck and walked towards the door and pushed it open carefully.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Wow someone's playing their music a bit loud up there_ I thought as I could hear the thumping beat of whatever music was playing. I headed upstairs towards Edward's room as this was where I had planned to locate this surprise for him but as I got closer to his room I could tell the music was playing from his room. _So he's home early? Well that didn't take long._ Great my surprise won't be such a surprise anymore, I bet he can hear me coming now stupid vampire. As quietly as I could I opened his door and – WHAT THE HELL? All I could see was my best friend Alice on top of my boyfriend Edward naked! They hadn't even noticed I had walked in and continued screaming each others names as they were reaching their climaxes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" I screamed at them, well that certainly got their attention. Alice turned round to face me with her pain filled expression while Edward couldn't even meet my gaze – wimp.

"Bella it's not what it looks like i-" Alice squealed at me but I cut her off.

"So you're not screwing my boyfriend then? I asked her sarcastically.

"Yes, no – uh I mean it was an accident" the pixie ho rambled. Yeah right she accidentally got naked and screwed Edward – wait why hasn't he tried to explain anything?

"Shut up. Accident my ass. Edward care to explain why you're in bed with my best friend a.k.a your sister?" I asked him sweetly when all I wanted to do was rip off his balls and make him eat them.

"Bella, love, she's right it was an accident I was thinking about you and she was there and you know how much I want you" Urgh he had the audacity to use that excuse? He is the one stopping us being intimate and now he's pointing the blame at me!

"Whatever, Edward we are over! And Alice? I doubt Jasper is gonna be happy when he finds out"

"NO! He can't know, Bella please!" she begged me, as if I am gonna keep that from Jasper – he deserves so much better.

"Who can't know what?" a southern accent sounded from the door frame. I turned round to see no other than Jasper himself and since the two lovebirds were dressed again he didn't noticed the picture here.

"Well Jasper it seems our partners are cheating on us and didn't want you to know" I spoke to him and noticed how his facial expression turn from curious and confused to anger and hurt.

"WHAT? Alice how could you? I thought you loved me!" his voice croaked.

"Jasper I do love you" she pointed to me "It's that stupid little girl there trying to break us up!" How dare she accuse me when its her in bed with MY boyfriend – well ex-boyfriend now.

"How dare you accuse me you little pixie when it was you in bed with Edward screaming his name!" I screamed at her and ran out of the room down the stairs and into the living room as I heard Jasper yell "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME BELLA FOR YOUR MESS YOU CHEATING PIXIE!" I collapsed onto the sofa and broke down in tears, I could not believe he would do that to me, I thought he loved me but no he just wanted a quick screw with anyone he could find. What seemed like hours passed while I sat there crying but I knew it had to of been merely a few minutes. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold strong arms wrap themselves around my body and I immediately thrashed around screaming for them to let me go thinking it was Edward.

"Sssh Bella sssh, calm down darlin' it's just me" an all too familiar voice cooed to me as I calmed down.

"Jasper?" I croaked.

"Yes darlin' it's me, you okay sugar? He asked me, how could he even worry about me when he must be hurting too.

"No, how could they do this to us?" I cried into his shoulder as he pulled me towards him.

"I don't know, I really don't know" he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him hoping he would have some sort of answer.

"I don't know about you sugar but I need to get away from here for a while, maybe visit Peter and Charlotte. Wanna come with me and escape here for a while?" he asked me. Hmm maybe that would be a good idea and I could get to know him better and it would be cool to meet his friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Trouble

_**Wow I wasn't really expecting anyone to like this story but thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites. **__**I'll try to update regularly – hopefully once a week. Enjoy. **_

_**Sweet-Kisses-and-Temptations**_

Chapter 2 – Family Trouble

_Previously:_

"_What are we going to do?" I asked him hoping he would have some sort of answer. _

"_I don't know about you sugar but I need to get away from here for a while, maybe visit Peter and Charlotte. Wanna come with me and escape here for a while?" he asked me. Hmm maybe that would be a good idea and I could get to know him better and it would be cool to meet his friends._

"You sure you want me to come with you? I wouldn't want to get in the way." I answered truthfully, who I am to get in the way of him and his friends?

"No no Bella you wouldn't be in the way at all in fact I would enjoy your company, but only if you want to. I will not force you into anything."

"In that case I would love to join you on this trip of yours but I don't have much money." I really didn't want to be a bother to him.

"That's fine Bella I will loo after you don't worry about anything" he smiled at me, seriously he was so kind to me and was offering just what I needed right now.

"When will everyone be back? We need to tell them what's happened here."

"Actually they are about to step foot into the house... beware of Emmet!" he chuckled.

"Ahhh Emmet put me back down – can't breathe" I wheezed out when he picked e up and gave me the biggest bear hug possible. "I'm only human" I reminded him.

"Not for much longer…" he muttered when everyone else surrounded us.

"Actually about that… me and Jasper are leaving for a while" I whispered knowing everyone would hear me.

"Bella, honey is everything okay?" Esme asked me as she enveloped me in a motherly hug, I really do love her as a mother.

I could feel the tears slipping down my face as I spoke the next words. "Ed-Edward – he, he cheated... on me… with…. Alice" I managed to get out in between sobs.

There was a chorus of "aww honey!" and "I'm gpnna kill those two!" as everyone hugged me, even Rosalie hugged me and expressed her hatred towards what the cheaters had done to me and Jasper.

Speaking of cheaters, they picked now to come downstairs to a group of 6 angry faces including mine and Jasper's. Emmet was the first to react.

"How dare you two hurt my little sister and my brother? You are pathetic!" he shouted while lunging toward Edward and landing a punch right on the right eye. Well if Edward was human then that would have left a nice bruise.

"You two stop fighting now!" Esme commanded and they both obeyed.

"Son what have you done?" Carlisle asked Edward who was still refusing to meet my gaze. Well if he can't handle the consequences then he should not have committed such an act with my ex best friend. Edward simply shrugged. Urgh men!

"Carlisle I will tell what you he has done, he screwed Alice and then thought I would be okay with it when I walked in on them in the act." I said in a cold voice full of hatred towards the man I believed loved me. "Actually that reminds me, Edward? How long has it been going on for? Answer me truthfully please you owe me and Jasper that much." I asked him in a tired voice, I was tired both physically and emotionally.

"Couple of weeks.." he mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't hear that, say it louder" I commanded.

"A couple of weeks" he answered louder this time and there was a collective gasp, everyone including me had assumed this had only been a one time thing but no he has been cheating on my for 2 weeks!

"2 weeks! 2 weeks? OMG! How? Why? Wasn't I enough for you?" I cried and ran out of the house only to be followed by someone, I didn't have the strength to turn round and see who it was. I collapsed onto the floor and for the second time today I cried my eyes out as a pair of cold strong arms wrapped around me and helped me tight while I cried.

"It'll be okay darlin' we'll go away tonight if that's easier for you, just you and me on a little trip." Jasper whispered to me and he comforted me, he really did make me feel better.

"Okay then we need to go pack when you're ready." I told him when I stopped crying into his chest.

"Come on darlin' lets get back to the house they'll be worrying about you and we need to pack what we will need." He said softly as he reached for my hand and walked me back towards the house.

When we reached the house I realised there was nothing I wanted to take with me from there, actually I didn't want to take anything with me, all I needed was my phone so Charlie could call me and my passport. I'd leave him a note or something telling him I was going travelling for a while and that I would keep in touch with him. Jasper ran up to his room and came back down in less than 2 minutes holding a small bag which I assumed contained clothes and travel documents.

"Your ready darlin'?" he asked me as he walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulders leading me outside. There was a chorus of "come back soon Bells and Jazz" and "We'll miss you!" as we put our belongings in Jasper's Aston martin db9.

I turned around to smile at everyone and wave them goodbye as I opened the passenger door and sat inside this beautiful car while Jasper sat in the drivers' seat. As soon as my door had shut we were pulling out of the driveway and began our adventure.

"So how far away do Peter and Charlotte live?" I enquired as we drove out of Forks.

He turned round to face me with a small smile and replied "Well they live in Denver so it will be about 10 hours drive with the way I drive."


	3. Chapter 3 Peter and Charlotte

Chapter 3 - Peter and Charlotte!

**Sorry this update was later than planned but I have been busy babysitting my sister and then my laptop charger refused to work and I am getting ready to go on holiday for a week on the 7th. Keep reading!**

* * *

BPOV

Previously:

_"So how far away do Peter and Charlotte live?" I enquired as we drove out of Forks._

_He turned round to face me with a small smile and replied "Well they live in Denver so it will be about 10 hours drive with the way I drive."_

Several hours and many food and toilet breaks later we finally arrived in the city of Denver, which was suprisingly very beautiful. I had just awoken as we entered the city borders and turned to face Jasper - who was still rather quite - I hope he's okay considering recent events. His beautiful face was graced by that gorgeous smile of his. _Hey are you forgetting you've just split up with Edward because he cheated on you and now you're thinking of Jasper, dude you are weird. _Wow my inner voice was a bit cranky today. By the smile, which had now pronounced itself as a grin, i could tell that we were close to meeting his friends and that he was certainly rather happy about that.

"Now Bella we are about 10 minutes away from where they live and i think it's best to warn you that they feed from humans but don't worry they only feed from scum like rapists and they will not hurt you, I will make sure of that. Oh and Peter can get a bit annoying at times - okay very annoying but he seems to just know things." after seeing my raised eyebrows he continued "you'll see what i mean when we get there."

"Okay, I trust you Jasper and I know you won't let anyone hurt me." I smiled at him as we cruised through the town. A few minutes later we pulled up outside a gorgeous white house. It wasn't as big as the Cullen residence but it looked more comfortable. Just as I was about to open the passenger door Jasper grabbed my hand causing me to look at him again.

"You sure you're alright with this? We can go somewhere else if you want." Bless him always being thr gentlemen he was probably brought up to be.

"No no, they are your friends Jasper and I know you want to go in and see them, plus I would like to meet them too." I smiled at him and he seemed to take that as the reassurance he needed because within a blink of an eye he was opening my door and helping me out of the car. We walked up the pathway hand in hand, it felt good to hold his hand - it felt _right._

The front door swung open with force before Jasper even knocked the second time, revealing a male who I assumed to be Peter - he was as tall as Jasper and had that blonde messy hair and he was holding a womans' hand who I assumed to be Charlotte, she was about my height and had loely long blonde hair which was naturally wavy - she was gorgeous.

"JASPER! about time you got your ass here! Hey Bella it's nice to meet you i'm Peter." Peter exclaimed as he rushed to Jasper while hugging him, he then surprised me by hugging me too.

"Nevermind the boys they're always like this, How was your journey, oh i'm Charlotte by the way" She smiled at me then proceded to hug me just like Peter had moments ago.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you both too." I responded while we walked into their living room, wow it's lovely in here, the walls are a pale yellow which is both soothing and exciting with white leather sofas and a massive flat screen TV in the middle of the room and a dining table at one end. Jasper and Peter had engrossed themselves in a conversation about what they had done since they last saw each other while Charlotte showed me where I would be sleeping.

"Would you like to share a room with Jasper or have your own room dear?" Charlotte questioned while we walked down the hallway.

"Urm I'm not really bothered, it's up to Jasper." I responded feeling unsure of whether he would mind me sharing a room with him.

"Okay dear we'll ask him later when he can tear his ass away from his beloved Peter" she chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle with her.

"Hey I heard that! and I do not have a bromance wirh Peter!" Jasper yelled. That's when a plan formed in my head.

"Just because you're jealous that you cant turn someone gay!" I yelled back almost collapsing from the laughter I was trying to hold in. I turned round to Charlotte and whispered in her ear what my plan was, she replied with a nod of her head showing that she will go ahead with it. _Show time_ I thought. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and we walked downstairs.

"Hey Bells you wanna - Urm why are you looking at my girlfriend like that?" he suddenly asked when he noticed I was staring into Charlotte's eyes. Omg I am going to end up in a fit of laughter very shortly if he carries on like this, I can't wait to see Jasper's face at the end.

"I am admiring beautiful Charlotte here because I find her attractive" I grinned. "Got a problem Peter?" I asked innocently - of course he couldn't see where this was going.

"N-no urmmm..." he stuttered. Ha ha.

"Aww thanks Bella baby that's so sweet." Charlotte was playing her role well. You see I had no problem with this because I am Bi as I just found out Charlotte was too when we were upstairs.

I went over to hug her as she whispered in my ear "Let's give these two a show" then winked at me. Before I even knew what was happening Charlotte's lips smashed onto my own and I eagerly kissed back to make this believable, Charlotte was actually a rather good kisser. After a good few minutes of intense making out we heard a cough in the background, it was then when we decided to pull apart only to have Charlotte wrap her arm around my waist and I did the same to her.

In front of us was a pair of very shocked vampires wirh their mouths wide open, both of their eyes were clouded black in desire...Oh dear we may have gone a bit far but still it was funny to see their reactions and needless to say my partner in crime agreed.

* * *

_Thanks for all the support on this story_

_Sweet-Kisses-And-Temptations_


	4. Chapter 4 Well lets have some fun

Chapter Four - Well lets have some fun

* * *

BPOV

_Previously:_

_In front of us was a pair of very shocked vampires wirh their mouths wide open, both of their eyes were clouded black in desire...Oh dear we may have gone a bit far but still it was funny to see their reactions and needless to say my partner in crime agreed. _

"Okay boys I know we are hot but stop drooling already" I smirked at the two immobilised vampires who, half an hour after the make out with Charlotte, had yet to close their mouths, it was rather hilarious and me and Charlotte had just finished laughing our heads off. Well my voice had certainly snapped Jasper out of his lust fulled haze...

Speaking of Jasper where had he gone? "Hey Peter where di-" my question was cut off by being slammed (not very hard yet firmly) into the nearest wall by Jasper, whose lips were barely an inch from my own.

"Now now Bella, hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to tease people? especially vampires?" He whispered seductivly with that sexy southern accent of his into my ear, I could feel his breath against my ear and it was sending shivers down my body. You know the kind that make you want more.

"And here is me thinking you enjoyed that little show, well Major down there seemed to like it" I teased back after I could feel his hardness against my thigh. I couldn't help but to grind against him which earned me a growl of pleasure from Jasper before his lips crashed to mine. This kiss was filled with want and need and before I knew it I felt his hands roam from my sides to my butt. He squeezed tightly, but not enough to bruise, as his tongue demanded entrance. I decided this was the best time to tease him more and pulled away from him. To say he was surprised is an understatement. Using his surprise to my advantage I hid behind Charlotte who had witnessed this little encounter.

"Good one Bella!" she high fived me laughing. I joined her until I felt myself being pulled out of the room into the downstairs hallway and for the second time today I was pushed against a wall by Jasper.

"Didn't I say that teasing isn't very nice?" He didn't give me a chance to answer before his lips met mine against, this time I happily granted him access and our tongues explored each other in desire. Knowing he was too concentrated on this kiss I flipped us round so it was him against the wall. I was having too much fun teasing him so I decided to grind up against him more to which he responded to by grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. Me being human meant I had to come up for air but that didn't stop him, he carried on kissing down my neck til he found his desired point and decided to start biting and sucking... oh god i'm going to have a mark there now, oh well it's worth it.

"Mmm" This felt so good.

There was a cough behind us which happened to be Peter, typical little shit! _Woah where did that come from?_ I don't usually swear whether it's mentally or out loud. I moved away from Jasper but gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I whispered in his hear "Behave yourself Major" then winked at him as I walked back into the living room and turned the TV on. No idea where the whole tease attitude of mine came from but I enjoyed it and it wasn't doing anyone any harm, well maybe except Jasper. Minutes later I felt someone sit next to me but I realised who it was as soon as he whispered in my ear "Where did this come from?" I knew what he meant, my new attitude, I was never like this with Edward for he would have gone beserk.

"For once Major I finally feel like I can be myself without Assward going nuts." I smiled at him. "I like it here it feels like home and this has just proved to me how controlling Assward was of me and how controlling Alice was of you." This was how I honestly felt and I was glad that those cheaters had done this because we were finally set free and allowed to be who we really are. "I am not the timid Bella you used to know" On that note I winked at him, pecked his cheek and went to find Charlotte.

As I walked upstairs I heard Jasper shout at me "If you're going to find Charlotte then you might not want to, you see she is erm enganged with Peter" The little git smirked at me, well time for some more fun. Playing with the Major is too much fun.

"I'll just go see if they want any help then." I winked at him as he stood there momentarily shocked before he pulled me over to the sofa so now he was leaning over me. _I could get used to this_.

"What if I need some help?" he purred at me.

"What do you want help with then?" was my reply in the most innocent tone I could manage.

"Oh I think you know" and with that his lips found mine again for the I don't know what time today, this time his hands roaming under my plain red t-shirt. His touch did wonders to my body.

"J-J-jasper" I gave in, I needed him now. "D-don't s-s-stop" once again he was biting and sucking my neck, as I had said those words I felt him smile against my neck. His black lust filled eyes met mine momentarily silently asking if this what I wanted and he must have found acceptance since the next thing I knew I was in the bedroom set up for us, he placed me on the bed pressed his lips to mine. I knew what was going to happen now yet I couldn't be happier about it.

"Bella I want you" his husky voice told me.

"Then take me" With that our clothes were discarded onto the floor, Jasper was attacking my neck with kisses with my hands roaming his chest. I couldn't believe how wet I was. There was a purr coming from him as I grinded my naked body against his. Before I knew it he was positioning hmself at my entrance, his eyes locked with mine asking me if I was sure about this, _Yes!_ and with that he pushed his hard member deep inside me, after a few moments to adjust to his size _and the fact I was a virgin_ I rocked my hips against him.

Sex with Jasper was beyond words, after we had orgasmed several times we just laid there on the bed holding onto each other.

"Wow that was just amazing darlin'" he commenrted as he kissed my neck.

All of a sudden someone barged into the room and I saw the smirk on his face...

* * *

**_Enjoy & Review =] _**


	5. Chapter 5 An

Sorry everyone that it is taking so long for me to update but I got back from my holiday and then my laptop decided not to work and now I have just started my last year of Sixth form and it is kinda hectic tbh and I am getting messed around with my lessons so I am getting pretty stressed. Atm I can only update when I get free time at school so I will try to update this week!

P.s Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story!

_Sweet-Kisses-And-Temptations x_


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings may change

**Finally managed to update, Thanks for all the reviews i love you guys and i hope you love this chapter. Any ideas for future chapters are welcome, i could use some inspiration. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Well well well

_Previously:_

_Sex with Jasper was beyond words, after we had orgasmed several times we just laid there on the bed holding onto each other._

_"Wow that was just amazing darlin'" he commented as he kissed my neck._

_All of a sudden someone barged into the room and I saw the smirk on his face..._

**BPOV**

Oh lord, please tell me Peter hadn't just walked in! Unfortunately that is what had happened. Damn him he's ruined the mood!

"Peter if you value your life right now shut your mouth and get out of the room!" I shrieked before Jasper could even open his mouth to speak.

"Well, well, well, Major has come out to play has he?" God damn it does that smirk ever leave his face?

"Yes now leave before I make you!" Jasper growled, wow he must have enjoyed it as much as me hahaha. Hey wait a minute is that Charlotte standing behind him now? Muahaha I'm gonna get him back for barging in.

"Hey Char didn't see you there honey wanna join?" I asked sweetly while looking at Peter. His jaw just dropped to the floor while I gave Jasper the _you-better-go-along-with-this-or-no-sex-for-you_ look.

"Hang on a minute you get annoyed if I barge in but as soon as you see my wife you want her to join you?" he asked shocked.

"Yep pretty much" Jazz answered for me. Fortunately Char caught on with my plan.

"Sure sugar I'll help ya" She winked at me as she kissed me on the cheek. You could see Peter's face fill with jealousy.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair" he whined, aww what a baby. But as soon as he saw that I had just kissed his wife he stood their open-mouthed, struggling to find words. Serves him right I smirked.

As I spun back round to look at Jasper I could see his eyes were pitch black with the need to hunt.

"Jazz you need to hunt!" I really didn't want anything to happen even though I trusted him with my life. It wouldn't be fair to make him suffer like this just so I could keep him with me all the time, besides winding up Peter some more would be fun.

"Yeah you're right darlin' I wont be gone and try not to get yourself hurt while I'm out" That little bugger I do not hurt myself all the time, I'm jut a _little _clumsy.

"Hey!" I shouted out to him as he made his way out of the house after giving me a brief hug.

After receiving no reply from him I flopped onto the sofa and picked up the remote silently telling Peter that I have control of the TV for the foreseeable future. As bloody usual Peter decided to choose the moment I was comfortable to intrude the peaceful silence that was hanging in the air – I have said this once and I will say it again he is one little fucker!

"Have a good play with the Major did ya sugar?" the cocky git smirked.

"Peteyy!" I whined sweetly.

"1) Don't call me Petey, 2) What ya want?" Damn him trying to ruin my fun.

"Petey when I'm a vampire I am going to kick your ass!" I said in a fake innocent voice, to which he began laughing hysterically.

"Sure you will sweetheart" Sarcasm seems to be his only friend it seems.

"Oh I will sweetie, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about newborn strength." Oh well he'll find out soon anyway. I didn't hear his response as I fell to sleep, I must have been tired – then again vamp sex is pretty demanding. So not complaining though. The next I know I'm waking up to the golden eyes of Jazz.

"Hey there darlin' miss me?" his southern drawl was so hot and sexy. Could get used to waking up next to him every morning.

"Yeah Petey's an ass"

"Hey I heard that!" I heard shouted from upstairs.

"You were meant to!" I shouted back in time to see him appear right in front of me while Jazz was laughing his head off. Boys!

All of a sudden my phone was playing _Temptation by Cradle of Filth _I only had one ringtone set to all contacts. The name _Alice_ was flashing on the screen.

"URGH!" I moaned, I really didn't want to talk to her. Both boys were looking at my with their eyes filled with concern. Well I better get this over and done with.

"Bella darlin' who-" I cut him off by putting a finger to my mouth and answering the phone.

"What is it?" I answered flatly.

"Bella! Please I'm so sorry, please forgive me, come home to us, you're my best friend please you have to forgive me." Yeah right…

"Forgive you? Hmm you slept with my boyfriend – well ex behind my back and you think that is forgivable? Alice best friends don't sleep with their friends boyfriends. You know what I don't care I'm here with Jazz and I'm having fun. I have moved on now so just stay away from me." Without even giving her the chance to reply to that I hung up the phone.

"Knew that would be coming eventually – stupid boyfriend stealing pixie whore" I mumbled to myself yet I knew both my boys heard it. Moments later I was enveloped in a hug by Jazz, it felt so natural, so right to be in his arms – _wait what? Am I falling for Jasper? _Hmm that wouldn't be so bad would it? I mean he has taken me away from those cheaters and given me a new life, a chance to be myself instead of being controlled by Mr Overprotective and Miss Wear-what-I-tell-you-or-suffer. Jazz seemed to notice I was deep in thought so he lifted my chin up so my eyes would meet his – I guess he wanted to know if I was okay but he's an empathy so he should know already. Ah this is so confusing. As my brown eyes met his golden ones I felt myself being pulled towards him. I had the sudden urge to kiss him – where had that come from? His head began leaning down towards mine until our foreheads were touching. He seemed to be looking for something in my eyes and he must have found it as his lips met mine is a soft and loving way full of passion. This wasn't like our earlier kisses which were full of need, this was want and love. I wanted no needed him to love me like I feel like I love him, _love him? When had that happened?_ He was the first to pull away but kept his forehead against mine.

* * *

**Sweet-Kisses-And-Temptations**


	7. Chapter 7 an

**Sorry I haven't updated this story recently! I'm not entirely sure how to carry this story on at the moment. Ideas would be helpful please! What would you guys like to happen?**

**Also I seem to be more inspired to continue my Vampire Academy story at the moment "Is this my last sacrifice?" Please give that story a shot and review thanks :)**

**I will update this story soon! I promise.**

**RozaBelikovHathaway**


	8. Chapter 8 Izzy

**Sorry its taken me so long to update but i had trouble trying to think of what to write, enjoy and i will try to update this story more often.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Izzy

_Previously:_

This wasn't like our earlier kisses, which were full of need, this was want and love. I wanted no needed him to love me like I feel like I love him, love him? When had that happened? He was the first to pull away but kept his forehead against mine.

We just looked at each other for what felt like hours before a certain menace broke the silence.

"Well about tim - OUCH what was that for?" Kindly Char had slapped him for being an idiot.

"Leave them be Peter." She told him as she dragged him upstairs.

I smiled towards Jazz as he lead me outside – to somewhere more peaceful I assume. When we were in a quiet area near the edge of the woods he broke the silence that had wrapped itself around it, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though.

"Bell-" I cut him off.

"Nope no more Bella for me mister, new person new name, call me Izzy." I told him, it was true I was going to be a new person so I thought Izzy suited me better now – stronger name for a stronger person. From the look on his face I could tell he preferred this name to Bella.

"Izzy" he began. He sounds about as nervous as I feel, dammit he knows how I feel – this is so embarrassing. "This is hard to say and most likely the wrong time to say it but I'm falling in love with you." He rushed out.

"Jazz it's okay, I feel the same" I smiled at him. As soon as the words left my mouth his lips were catching mine in a passionate embrace. Kissing him just couldn't get any better in my opinion.

After what felt like hours but was more likely about 20 minutes we walked back to the house hand in hand and of course we were met at the door by Petey with the biggest shit eating grin ever – does he ever not have that grin on his face?

"So the lovebirds return" he said, I'm not even sure what I am to Jazz, am I his girlfriend now? Ad just as I thought that Jazz whispered in my ear;

"So does this mean we're together Izzy?" to which I simply nodded. Then I walked up to Petey-boy, smacked him on the arm and told him;

"Petes my name isn't lovebird it's Izzy, call me Bella or any other stupid name and as soon as I turn into a vampire I will tear off your balls." I smiled. Then I turned around to face Jasper. "Speaking of which, it's when?" I asked.

"As soon as you'd like darlin'" Hmm that makes that easy.

"Tomorrow?" I requested. It gives me enough time to prepare myself and also for Jazz to prepare himself. He nodded and went to discuss details with Peter about my turning. This left me with Char who I figured was still upstairs.

"Char" I shouted even though she would still hear me if I whispered but I was too lazy to go upstairs to find her. Within seconds she flew down the stairs, hugged me and asked what I wanted.

"Well C, the boys are off talking about details of my transformation tomorrow and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Sure suga, what ya wanna do?"

"How about we watch a film and then wind up the guys?" I winked at her.

We chose a film to watch and Char made me some popcorn and milkshake while I put the DVD in the DVD player. We had chosen to watch Year One and it was hilarious. Once the film finished the guys had entered the house once again and me and char put our plan that we had planned during the film into motion.

"Hey Pete your wife is sexy as!" I shouted.

"Yeah Jazz your girlfriend is delicious" Char chimed. Both guys looked at us like we were both about to pay for what we had just said. Good.

"You know Pete I could show your girl a real good time." I winked at him.

"You know I would love that suga." Char said to me. Then before the guys could interrupt she kissed me while her hands roamed everywhere, mine travelled along her body as well. But as quick as it started it ended as none other than my lusty boyfriend was pulling me against a wall.

Well this plan had certainly worked; his lips met mine in a battle for dominance ruled by our need for release. But I would not let him have my body again tonight; I'm going to make him wait till after I have been turned just to tease him a bit more.

"Nuh uh uh Jazz no sex till I'm a vampire now." I told him firmly, his eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock. I'm so cruel.

"Izzy" he whined, haha tough.

"Nope" I smiled.

"You know darlin' that's not nice to do to me."

"Nope its not nice, it's fun." I winked at him.

"Darlin' don't start what you cant handle."

"Oh babe I can handle you, tease you or do what I want." I told him. Char and Pete were laughing their heads off by this point and I was struggling to keep a straight face, poor Jazz must be so turned on by now and my refusal for sex must literally be painful for him.

"You know darlin' I could just influence you." As he said that I felt a wave of lust crash on me and it took all the control I had to not jump him right there and then in front of our friends.

"Yeah and if you don't stop that right now I'll change it to no sex for a month try and handle that." I said smugly and was satisfied to see his smirk fall straight off of his face as he paled several shades whiter than he already was and I didn't think that could be possible.

"God Izzy the poor Major wont have any balls left at this rate." Peter chirped in. I just smirked.

"Neither will you if I get Char to join in with this. His face instantly fell and he turned the same shade of white as Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9 AN Sorry guys

Sorry guys I don't feel like I can continue this story - I have just lost motivation and have no idea where to take it from here. So if anyone wants to continue this story then review and let me know.

Sorry!


End file.
